Surrender or Fight
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: It would make losing her heart to Archie worth it. Almost... "If you want me, you have to fight for it!” She leaned closer, "Now the question is: Do you want me?” AxA One shot.


**Surrender or Fight**

_By Anya_

A/N: Hey guys, the AxA one-shot I said I might write for Dragon!! Hope this satisfies you! And there has been a one day delay on My Girl, it explains at the end. Also, if you emailed a fan letter to me, I accidentally deleted one! Please Re-email! Much appreciated, my mistake!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this.

_xxx…I Don't Want To Be Your Regret, I'd Rather Be Your Cocoon …xxx_

She threw herself on her bed, thoroughly distraught and furious. How dare that purple headed freak say that!

Atlanta tossed everything within her reach at the wall and then curled up and breathed deeply like they had taught her in her anger management class. It did indeed help, and instead of crushing Archie's head until his brain exploded, she only wanted to cry.

Atlanta didn't really like that so much. She preferred the squishing and splattered brain. Much braver and memorable.

The red head sighed. How is it that she could never stay angry at her best friend? She knew that she was much fonder of him that was really necessary but did it matter? It would never go anywhere, and she would just keep it a secret.

A knock came at her door. Atlanta knew it would be Theresa trying to make her apologize to Archie. But when the red head remembered that the entire gang had gone out, and she and Archie had decided to spend some quality time at home about three hours ago, she sat up straight.

Her hair was mussed from her temper tantrum but she didn't particularly care. Why would Archie be knocking at her door when he should be sulking in his room? It was what usually happened when they got in a fight…

"Come in." She said softly, trying to fix her appearance.

Archie walked in, and Atlanta knew it was him just by the feel of his presence behind her. It was strong and heated, as though he was staring at her. But it was not angry, as she had expected it to be. Instead, it seemed anxious and disquieted.

"Lannie?" He whispered, his voice quiet and humble. Atlanta almost turned around, but knew as soon as she saw his face, she would forgive him. So she stayed put, and waited for what this unexpected visit would come to.

He sat on her bed and came closer to her, but didn't talk anymore. He just sat there, and Atlanta knew he was staring out the window.

And much, much later Archie started to talk. He started softly and almost hesitantly, but as he told her more, it grew stronger.

"Lannie, I know that sometimes I'm a jerk. And I don't really say the things most girls would like to hear. Theresa gets so mad with me, and I try to just brush her off because to be honest I have never really been a social person. And when I first was brought here, I was scared." He swallowed, and Atlanta felt her eyes widen, knowing that Archie would never admit to being scared…

"But I didn't really care if I went home, so I stayed, because it was the adventure I have desired my entire life. Soon I met Jay, and the first things I thought were, he's quiet and responsible, we will get along, but we have nothing in common. Which is true, because Jay… well Jay doesn't like to be crazy, and I do. And Jay hates fighting, and I thrive on it. I love the rush of blood and the danger and the threats."

Archie paused, "Theresa was strange. I met her, and I was thinking she was very beautiful and she smelled like flowers. But after I was out of her presence, I remembered that I hated the smell of many flowers together. It gave me a headache. It was as if, she had affected my thinking. Maybe it is something to do with her magic, but the reason I am always so irritable in her presence, is because I have a headache, trying to keep her out of my thoughts."

Atlanta felt her hand clench and she told herself that she wasn't jealous of Theresa, just still mad with Archie.

"Herry was one of my favorites, just cause he was so easy to get along with. And then there was Odie. To be honest, I thought Odie and I would get to be the closest, because he was so much like me. You know, quiet, liked school and reading."

Archie coughed and swallowed, sounding like he was struggling with something.

"But then I saw you… And all that I thought of the rest of the group became nothing. You were bright and loud and confident, and everything I had never been. But I wanted to be that way. And I knew that you were beautiful, but not like Theresa. Beautiful in the way that _didn't_ give me a headache. And I wanted to have you, to possess you. But I have only recently learned that people aren't objects to be owned, they have feelings."

Atlanta gulped and could have sworn her heart was loud enough for Archie to hear.

"And I am sorry I hurt those feelings. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never would" Archie murmured, his shoulders bent and his eyes worried.

Atlanta felt her tense shoulders sag as relief flooded her being. He had said sorry, and that was enough for her.

"I forgive you Archie." She mumbled, her eyes flooded with those stupid tears.

He gathered her into a hug and sighed into her shoulder.

"Thanks Lannie." He whispered tenderly, and then walked out.

Atlanta stared at the closed door, her room spinning from the lightheaded euphoria and black anger. Had the dork actually just given up, or had he declared his intentions? Why was it not clear? Why were his words burning in her brain and her vision going unfocused?

The Warrior would pay for not fighting. For not struggling. For not letting her enjoy every minute of either her imminent downfall or victory.

She smirked, basking in the full glory of the plan that had hatched in her confused head. Atlanta would enjoy this…

It would make losing her heart to Archie worth it.

Almost.

She entered his room and slammed his door. Her eyes blazed with passion and something akin to tenderness. She walked up to him, her steps slow and torturous, his face surprised and agonized.

But in his majestic cobalt eyes it showed that he was enjoying her attitude.

She stuck one finger into his chest and glared at him.

"You! You are not allowed to just give up!" She scolded, pushing him back with every word. He was backed into his bed frame.

"Atlanta, I.. I was trying to-" He stuttered, his face puzzled.

She cut him off, "No, shut up! You cannot just be so considerate! You can own me! If you want me, you have to fight for it!"

Archie's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. Atlanta felt herself leaning even closer to him, her lips a hairsbreadth from his.

"Now the question is: Do you want me?" She whispered, her hazel eyes connected with his, letting all of her anger leave, all her confusion disappear. All that was left was desire and nervousness about what his answer would be.

Archie couldn't breathe properly as the one girl he thought he had lost forever stood so close to him he could smell the fruity nature smell on her. Her eyes were on fire and Archie wondered what it was she was asking him. But when her previous words came back to him, he smiled arrogantly.

Atlanta almost drew back by the smug smile on Archie's face, but before she could move he had grabbed her and spun her around, so she was against the bed frame.

Then he pushed her onto the bed, holding himself suspended above her, his deep mysterious eyes staring tenderly at her, all traces of arrogance gone from his face.

"That was a stupid question now, wasn't it?" His voice, deep and magnetic pulled at her, making her heart flutter. He traced her face with one hand gently, memorizing everything about this moment.

Atlanta thought her head would explode and Archie might be covered with her brains, not the other way around. She forced her hoarse voice out to answer him.

"It seemed like a reasonable question at the time…"

Archie grinned, a full out little boy grin that warmed her heart and reminded her that she did care about this dork. And then he leaned down to her.

Closer.

Lips.

Eyes.

Almost there.

And here it is, the barest brush, about to be something more.

**Crash!**

"Atlanta! You should see the movie we got!" Theresa shouted from downstairs, all the group members distinctive voices drifting up to them.

Archie let out a laugh and quickly leaned down and kissed her shoulder. She hugged him, and he moved off of her.

"Guess that wasn't meant to happen." Atlanta sighed, slightly dazed from her still burning lips.

She was almost at the door when Archie's vice like grip enclosed her wrist and she was dragged straight back to him, suddenly enclosed in his arms, her head on his chest.

She looked at him, wondering what had gotten into him. He smirked.

"You asked me if I wanted you. Well I do. You brought this upon yourself." He declared, leaning down and kissing her with an intensity brought on by knowing that this was the first kiss together and if Cronus' got his way, the last.

Atlanta backed up into the door, Archie wrapped around her, his scent infiltrating her brain, making her agree with anything.

And suddenly the sweet torturous lips were gone and Archie's face was buried in her hair.

"Lannie, you are going to be the death of me. But I really don't care, as I could just about die happy." He confessed, still unwilling to let the red head out of his arms.

Atlanta sagged into his chest and pulled his face towards hers. He stared at her, and she smiled.

"I surrender. I'm yours."

_xxx… I Give Up, You're my Only Strength …xxx_

Well I hope that was enough for you AXA fans. Although, I do apologize for the delay, but even ask Demenior, my computer crapped out and I lost three pages. But I should have it up soon, tomorrow. Pray for My Girl Ahaha. Review!


End file.
